


Shadows

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Skyhold, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain





	Shadows

He still plays this game, even as an adult, even in his own castle: if he can stay out of the light, no one can find him.  He is invisible.  And so the Inquisitor keeps to the shadows of Skyhold, avoiding the vapid nobles seeking his attentions. 

The shadows ask nothing of him, and he dissolves into them as if he’s part of them.  He finds the passages no one knows about.

He never thought he’d want to be alone like this, but he’s not alone.  The silence speaks to him, and the shadows embrace him.  Here, Theo is home.


End file.
